


The Demon's onslaught

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [29]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Finding out that Talia is alive, Bruce and Selina come onto a journey to stop her before she engages in a dangerous scheme.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Selina wake up to learn some disturbing news, prompting them to search for an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> A story I've planned for a while now and wanted to at least get it started and it is part of The Darhk War saga. It is a sequel to Fallen Angel and it is also linked to The Outsiders.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics, Batman comic books or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Bruce and Selina were in bed back in the manor, sheets covering them both before his phone rang as he answered it. "Hello? Wait, Lyla, slow down…" Suddenly, he shot up from the bed with widened eyes. "What?!"

Selina came to, startled as she whirled on Bruce. "What…"

* * *

Bruce, Selina and Alfred dug a hole as they were hoping to be wrong.

"Bruce… it's empty." Selina said dreadfully.

"She's come back from the dead…" Bruce realized. "But when?"

"And more important question, if her body is not here, then where is she?" Alfred added.

* * *

_**Himalayas** _

In the mountains, a small group of nomads were making a camp and roasting their food before from the shadows, a naked young woman approached them slowly, covered in blood and dirt as one of them got up. "My God, what happened to you?"

"I… I don't know. I remember… blackness and…"

"What's your name?" Another man asked as he took off his coat and put in on the woman's shoulders but to his surprise, she lunged at him and snapped his neck before grabbing a knife and killing the next one, staring in shock at what she had just done.

"I… I don't remember."

* * *

**_Few days later, Wayne Manor_ **

"Master Bruce, are you alright?" Alfred asked as Bruce was packing up.

"Talia is alive, Alfred." Bruce explained.

"What?" Alfred widened his eyes. "Dear God… have you told Master Queen and Misses Lances and Master Fyff—"

"No, they can't know, Alfred. This is something I need to do alone." Bruce said.

"You're not doing anything without me." Selina said as she entered. "Bruce, you're my husband and I love you. I've bailed on you before to save my own skin but I'm not doing it again. And don't say you're trying to protect me, we're in this together."

Bruce sighed. "You're right."

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._ **

"Talia has been very busy." Lyla said as she turned to Bruce. "She's been using her alias "Miranda Tate" a lot. Using her money to buy a land somewhere in Middle East and there's been a high concentration of militia and mercenaries there."

"What are they fighting for?" Bruce asked.

"A.R.G.U.S. can't sneak in there without causing an international incident and our satellite images can't tell us anything." Lyla admitted.

"I'll go there with Selina on my own." Bruce said. "Don't tell Dick, Henry, Oliver or anyone else what I'm doing. Just tell them I need to investigate an important lead but don't mention Talia."

"Bruce, you should tell them." Lyla pointed out.

"No. She's my responsibility. Whatever she's up to, it's up to me to take her down. And I can't put anyone else in danger." Bruce said.

Lyla sighed. "Alright. If you're sure."

* * *

_**Later, Egypt** _

Bruce and Selina landed outside a village in Egypt as they went out from the plane.

"It's the last known location." Selina said.

* * *

Talia was training her students in a monastery in a desert as they bowed down before her. "You shall fight for me. You shall bleed for me. And you shall die for me, if you must. Nothing is going to stop us in our pursuit for power. In blood, this world shall find peace."

"Yes." One of the students said.

"Yes, what?" Talia challenged and the phrase "if looks could kill" came to mind.

"Yes, Heiress to the Demon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Hunting the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Selina face Talia, trying to learn her agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, Batman comic books or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Bruce and Selina were riding on a horse down the desert as Bruce looked at the map.

"Bruce, are you certain it's here?" Selina asked.

"The map suggests as much, Selina." Bruce said. "If Talia has come back from the dead, I fear to imagine what is she up to. She's lost her mind, when she joined the Ninth Circle and the League of Shadows."

"Looks like her loyalty towards Ra's and lust for power got the better of her. Whatever her reasons, we need to stop her." Selina said. "But, Bruce, here's something I need to ask you. If it comes down to it…"

"…will I kill her?" Bruce asked, wondering. "I vowed never to kill, Selina."

"She's already dead." Selina argued. "It's not murder if she had died already."

"You can't ask me to compromise my values." Bruce sighed.

"Bruce. You of all people should know, either you're willing to do whatever it takes to save lives or you should not be out there at all." Selina said as Bruce considered, walking down the valley.

* * *

"The Detective is here, my lady." One of Talia's students knelt before her as Talia smirked. "Alongside with the cat thief."

Talia smirked as she sharpened her sword. "Excellent."

"Orders?" Another one of the ninjas asked.

"Take them both alive. In one piece but use extreme force if it will be necessary." Talia said.

* * *

Bruce and Selina kept walking down the valley until they saw shadows move around them.

"You see that, do you?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. I do." Selina said. "Looks like your ex wants to…" Suddenly, Talia's students surrounded them, with their weapons ready. "…to play."

"Then let's play." Bruce said.

One of the students attacked with his sword but Bruce dodged and grabbed him by his arm, throwing him down. Another student attacked him with a spear but Bruce grabbed the handle and threw him over his shoulder. Two students attacked Bruce, one of them attempting to kick Bruce but Bruce blocked and dodged as the second student tried to punch him. Bruce dodged their punches before he grabbed an arm of each of them and broke them before slamming them to the ground.

Selina rolled back as one of the students attacked with a mace. Selina used her whip and disarmed him before she forced the students to retreat as she threw her whip around.

"You want to dance? Let's dance." Selina flipped over the back of one of the students attempting to rush at her and kicked two students down.

Another student attacked but Selina dodged his axe and scratched him across his face before she jumped at another one, wrapping her legs around his neck and grabbing the other student's neck with her arm, knocking them both down on the ground, knocking them out before she got up and kicked another student in the face.

Bruce grabbed another student by his throat and squeezed as the student choked out.

"Talia. Where is she?!" Bruce demanded.

"Deep in the valley. You won't stop her." The student said.

"What is she up to?" Selina demanded.

"You'll never get to her. The Demon shall—"

Bruce slammed the student to the ground, knocking him out, not wanting to listen to his fanatical ranting.

"You know, I was just about to suggest you to do that, if he was not going to talk." Selina quipped.

* * *

"What is she up to?" Bruce wondered.

"I don't know." Selina admitted as they walked down the cavern until they appeared to what seemed to be a giant oasis. A giant city underneath the mountain, with trees growing up to the sky. Bruce and Selina walked down the city as they saw the citizens looking at them in panic before the ninjas surrounded them.

"Detective and the cat burglar. Talia al Ghul has been expecting you."

* * *

Bruce and Selina were led by the students to where Talia was sitting on what seemed to be throne room.

"Bruce. Selina. Welcome to my domain." Talia said as the students forced Bruce and Selina on their knees.

"You wanted us here? Why?" Bruce demanded.

"And how are you still alive? The Lazarus pit?" Selina added as Talia smirked.

"There are many ways to rise back from the dead." Talia said.

"The Beast?" Bruce realized. "Whatever you want, it ends now."

"What makes you think I want to hurt innocent people?" Talia challenged.

"There was a time you cared but then you've changed. Wanting power and not caring who got in your way. And you've left behind quite a mess recently." Bruce sneered.

"And you thought you'd come clean up my mess? How sweet." Talia said.

"Stop playing games. What are you up to?" Selina demanded.

"You want answers? You must earn them." Talia said, getting down from her throne and putting down her cape, throwing a sword towards Selina before pulling out her own.

"Selina, don't—"

"I accept your challenge." Selina said immediately.

"Deliver a fatal blow and I shall talk. Lose to me, your lives belongs to me." Talia said.

"I accept your terms." Selina said.

"No!" Bruce protested.

Selina picked her sword from the floor and engaged Talia. Talia and Selina roared as their blades clashed and sparks flied.

"When I learned to walk, father did not smile, nor did he congratulate me, take a picture, tell me how proud he was of me." Talia said in resentment. "Father gave me a sword, then hit me in the face as I fell down and tasted blood in my mouth the first time in my life. Bitter. Metallic. Wet. Me and my sister had to fight every day, every minute of our lives to earn father's approval. Sometimes we won. More often we'd almost die at father's hand before he'd toss us into the Pit and we'd watch skin stretch over our rotten wounds and scream before he'd throw us out and go over it again. Fight me, my daughters, or die."

"I didn't know my father and no one ever gave me a weapon. No one ever gave me anything. I've had to learn on my own." Selina said as she dodged Talia's blade as it scratched Selina's shirt where her abdomen was. Selina dodged again as Talia tried to cut her head off and instead cut some of her hair.

"What does he see in you?" Talia demanded as they locked blades. "I was the daughter of one of the greatest men on Earth. You… you are nothing. Dirt from the streets."

"You saw yourself as his equal. But Bruce is a good man who'd never take a life." Selina stepped back as Talia pushed her and Selina rolled back to avoid Talia's strike.

"And you are his equal?" Talia laughed, thinking of Selina as a joke.

"You may have had a son but he was never nothing but your means to an end. Something to support your agenda. Bruce loved Damian. You… you never loved him, just as Ra's never loved either you or your sister. You're no better than the father you both love and hate." Selina taunted and Talia glared, blinded in rage.

Selina dodged again as Talia attempted to strike her and kicked her in the chest as Talia fell down. "Raping a man to conceive a child, just so that it could serve your own means is not love. Love is being by the side of the people you care about, no matter what." Selina said.

"No matter what your personal needs are and putting others in front of yourself. You are nothing but a power-hungry maniac, who wants to satisfy herself. Maybe I am selfish too but at least I put others before myself. I have friends. I have family. I have people, who love me and I love them back. You had sister, who loved you but you turned your back on her. You're nothing."

Selina pointed her sword at Talia. "What are you doing here, Talia?"

Talia suddenly reached for her pocket and did a throwing motion to the ground as an explosion followed and when the smoke dissipated, Talia and Selina were gone, much to Bruce's dismay.

* * *

"Where is Talia taking her?!" Bruce demanded, choking one of the students.

"Greece. All I know is that she's heading to Greece. I swear!"

* * *

_**Later, Greece** _

Bruce landed in Greece as a dark-haired woman and a red-haired woman greeted him as he went out from the plane.

"Hello, Bruce." Diana said.

"Diana. Artemis." Bruce said. "Do you know what is Talia doing here?"

"We've been tracking a group of some crazy fanatics looking for ancient artifacts with magical powers." Artemis explained as she showed a photo of Talia leading them. "She may be funding them."

"And they're here in Greece. If Selina's with them, we'll find her." Diana promised.

* * *

Selina was stripped of her shirt, with her arms stretched and chained to the walls as Talia cut into her back and Selina hissed before Talia put her sword on a table.

"You'll have to do better than that." Selina said.

"I won't kill you. I want you and Bruce to forever remember what I can do to you." Talia pulled out some hot iron and branded Selina's back as she hissed in pain.

"What are you up to?" Selina demanded.

"I want you to witness something… magnificent. Something, that will make everything you know, crumble." Talia said.

"Why not just kill us?" Selina sneered.

"No. I won't kill either of you. Not until you see everything you love, turn into dust." Talia promised before she cleaned up Selina's wounds and cutting her loose and leaving her locked up in her cell as Selina glared before putting on what was left of her shirt, not wanting to give her men more satisfaction to mock her or prey on her in any way as they eyed her lustfully as she covered her features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out that Talia has desecrated a sacred place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, Batman comic books or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"I think we have a suspicion what is Talia searching for here." Diana explained as she, Artemis and Bruce sat down at the table. "The people she works with, are a group of zealots collecting ancient artifacts to gain power."

"Like the Ninth Circle or General Heimle?" Bruce asked as Artemis nodded.

"We're not certain who exactly these people are but if Talia al Ghul is working with them, or worse, if they are working for her…"

"…then they are up to no good." Bruce nodded. "And now they have taken Selina."

"Bruce, how do you know she won't just kill—"

"I know Talia." Bruce interrupted Diana. "Despite how unstable she is, whatever is she up to, she wants me to witness it firsthand. It's likely that she'll be using Selina as a leverage."

Artemis nodded. "In that case, the real question is, what is she searching for? Or why?"

"You don't know?" Bruce asked.

"We've seen Talia nearby in the desert with the zealots." Diana nodded.

* * *

"We thank you for your support, Miss Tate." One of the soldiers said, approaching Talia, who smirked. "We couldn't have succeeded without your money."

"You're welcome." Talia smirked as the excavators opened the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Selina demanded.

"You will see soon enough." Talia said.

"Why are you doing this?" Selina demanded. "We actually thought you had changed. Why bother honoring a father, who was ashamed of you both and never truly cared about you?"

"I'm not honoring my father, even though he was right. I'm just trying to bring about change. Real change to wake the world up so it can heal. That's what the League and my sister has failed to do." Talia said as they walked into the tomb.

* * *

Talia and Selina entered the chamber, where on a pedestal was some kind of a small glowing pyramid.

"What is this?" Selina demanded.

Talia touched the pyramid as the floor under them shifted, revealing a pool with glowing emerald liquid and Selina widened her eyes, realizing what it was before they heard tremors above them as the ceiling shook and crumbled a little.

"What have you done?"

* * *

Bruce, Diana and Artemis watched a small city crumble and being consumed by the sand.

"Dear Goddess…" Artemis whispered.

"By Zeus…" Wonder Woman said, all of them horrified.

"Talia. What have you done?" Bruce asked.

* * *

"What did you do?!" Selina demanded.

"This tomb used to be a sacred place that most people have forgotten about. I only reminded the people that they are not welcome in the place of gods, unleashing their wrath upon the city above us." Talia said.

"You've slaughtered thousands of innocents." Selina sneered, disgusted.

* * *

Bruce, Diana and Artemis entered the tomb as Talia faced them, sharpening her sword.

"Welcome. I've been waiting for you." Talia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Breaking beliefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce faces off Talia, seeing her for what she truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, Batman comic books or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Talia… why?" Bruce growled. "You said that you had changed. That you were sick of death and then you decided that power matters more? What has happened to you?"

"I've had my eyes reopened, Bruce." Talia said, sharpening her sword.

Artemis was about to rush at her. "You will not get away with—"

"Uh-uh." Talia threw into the air a ball that exploded in blinding light, immobilizing Artemis and Diana.

"What is this?" Diana demanded, neither Amazon able to move.

"Gift from gods you've never faced." Talia said. "No matter how strong you are, you won't free yourselves from this. I want you to open your eyes, Bruce, to one simple truth."

"What truth?" Bruce demanded. "You've killed Damian because he did not agree with you. You've killed millions of innocents because they got in your way. Despite your claims that you hate your father, you use…"

"You think that because I use my father's methods, means that he is not my enemy anymore?" Talia challenged. "Everything… everything I've done, was to make humanity move forward and help people with potential to embrace who they are."

"Tell that to Oliver. Tell that to Tommy." Bruce said. "You and the League of Shadows and the Ninth Circle have almost ruined their lives and for what? Some prophecy of apocalypse and restoration of the world?"

"This world needs a restart, Bruce. If you can't see that, then you're a fool condemned to die." Talia said. "Everything I've done, was to prepare this world for the new world order."

"One that you would control?" Bruce said, disgusted. "You're crazier than I thought. I've given you many chances. No more."

"We both know you don't have the stomach for that kind of justice, Bruce. You tried to save me the last time, remember?" Talia said, laughing at Bruce's bravado.

"I'm seriously not feeling myself today." Bruce said.

"We'll see if you have the stomach for that kind of justice." Talia challenged as she threw the sword towards Bruce before pulling out her own. Talia attacked with her sword as Bruce blocked. "To stop me, you're going to have to kill me."

Bruce was silent as he and Talia locked blades. Talia glared, disgusted before she struck from above and Bruce blocked as sparks flied. Bruce spun around as Talia jumped back. Talia pushed Bruce back as he blocked her strikes before she kicked Bruce in the chest as he stumbled back. Bruce grabbed Talia's arm as she attempted to strike again and threw her over his back as she hit the ground.

Talia kicked Bruce in the stomach as Bruce staggered before she got up and spun around before they locked blades again. "What are you waiting for? Don't hold back. Or are you too scared?"

"Talia, I know there was a time you cared for people. Don't do this." Bruce begged.

"Death and power are the only currencies that matter, if you haven't learned." Talia sneered.

She pushing Bruce towards a pillar. Bruce dodged as Talia knocked off pieces of rubble from the pillar as Bruce was surprised by her enhanced strength from the pit. Talia sent a powerful kick to Bruce's chest as he was sent flying back, losing his sword in the process.

Talia yelled, rushing at Bruce with her sword and Bruce rolled away, grabbing his sword. Talia rushed at Bruce but Bruce kicked Talia in the leg, forcing her to kneel before he knocked her sword off her hand and pointed at her.

"Yield, Talia. It's over." Bruce said.

"I will never give up. You know that." Talia said. "Come on. Do it. Or everyone you love will suffer. That's what you need to learn. Either you're willing to do whatever it takes to save lives, or my father was a fool to be obsessed with you. Then you deserve nothing. No family. No friends. No cape."

Bruce contemplated and Selina stared at Bruce. Part of her wanted Bruce to kill her but another part of her knew that Bruce would never kill because once Bruce would take a life, it would haunt him forever.

"I'll never give you the satisfaction of being the person that you think I am." Bruce said before Talia glared and rushed forward, impaling herself onto Bruce's sword as she grunted before kissing Bruce fiercely.

"Fool… always a stubborn fool… that's why I love you…" Talia laughed before she pulled away, pulling the sword out of her chest as she bled out before she collapsed to the ground and tilted her head with a glassy look before Selina freed herself.

"Crazy bitch." Selina said.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Artemis nodded.

"Bruce, are you alright?" Diana asked as she turned to Bruce, wondering if Talia truly was too far gone before they saw him turn to the pit.

"Oh, please, tell me you're not thinking—"

"No." Bruce said. "We'll burn her into ashes, so that she'll never—"

"Uh, I think we have another problem." Selina said as the ceiling started to crumble.

"Run!" Diana shouted as they ran away from the cavern before it started to collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Selina deal with the aftermath of facing off Talia before learning some heartbreaking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, Batman comic books or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Bruce and Selina were in the plane as Bruce stared outside the window, contemplating.

"Bruce. Are you alright?" Selina asked.

"She wanted me to kill her." Bruce said.

"Would you kill her? Even if it was her of all people?" Selina asked as Bruce considered.

"I swore I'd never kill, Selina. If I start killing, I might never stop." Bruce said.

"Bruce, there are people that deal only in extreme and it's naïve to believe that anything less than extreme measures can stop them." Selina explained.

"Now you sound a lot like Oliver." Bruce said.

"Look, I'm not saying that every scumbag deserves to die but sometimes there's no other way." Selina said. "How many times have people like her, Ra's, Penguin, the Joker, Zsasz or anyone else escaped, only to hurt more people. No prison can keep people like them. You know that."

"If I kill them, that makes me no better than them." Bruce protested. "And killing is easy. But once you touch that darkness, it never goes away. Or have you forgotten that I've almost killed the Joker, when he killed Jason or what Tommy Elliot almost did to you? He cut your heart out. And I was this close… this close…" He put his two fingers close to each other, almost an inch away from each other. "To killing them both. But once I would end them… Gordon would hunt me down and it would haunt me forever. And I might not stop killing."

Selina sighed. "I'm not saying you need to kill every scumbag you face. But ask yourself, do they deserve to live? I mean, you're not obliged to save them."

"What would you have me do, Selina?" Bruce asked.

"I think more important question is, how far are you willing to go to save lives? Even if it means you might have to take some lives or let someone else die." Selina said, making Bruce contemplate. "You know what hesitating to kill cost Ollie. His identity and he had to leave his family behind."

Bruce considered Selina's argument. "I don't want to tell you to kill… but ask yourself what's the right thing to do. You're my husband and I love you, Bruce. You're a good man and you've always seen the good in me. Even when I did not."

Bruce smiled at her. "I love you too, Selina."

She held his hand as they stared at each other before starting to kiss as Bruce removed Selina's top and unclipped her bra, tossing them on the floor and she unbuttoned his shirt as they were making out on the chair and Bruce pulled the lever as they laid down, giving into their feelings.

* * *

Later, Selina was sleeping next to Bruce as he ran his hand down her bare back, contemplating. He swore never to kill but was it worth letting more people die? What would it make him, if he started to kill?

* * *

Talia emerged from the pit, naked and her injuries healed and went out before Nora Darhk handed her a robe as she bowed down.

"Welcome back, Lady Talia."

"I've underestimated Bruce. He's changed." Talia said, smirking. "Good. It'll make it more satisfying, when we proceed with our next step."

Nora smirked, laughing.

"Patience. Mr. Luthor and I still have a lot of discussing and planning to do."

* * *

_**Wayne Manor** _

Bruce and Selina smiled, entering the manor, only to see Alfred, Dick, Tim and Barbara in the main room, visibly upset.

"What happened?" Bruce asked as Barbara turned to him with tears in her eyes and Bruce and Selina felt their hearts shatter before Bruce visited Oliver at the cemetery later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this story. At the moment, I do not plan another story in the series but who knows. Stay tuned for another story in this saga, depending on ideas that come to my mind.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
